Promise
by mega-randomer
Summary: would you rather choose loyalty to your kind or friendship with your enemy? x


Moonlight shone on the yellow scout faceplate as he slowly retract his fighting mask. His bright blue optics glistened over with a layer of tears on the verge of falling. Energon leaked from wires all down his neck as well as some on his arms and chest. Areas of his new coatin of paint had fallen off and were at his feet. His cannon transformed back into his normal arm as he stared down the Spindally claws infront of him and the feeling of a cannon crushed against his Spine.

Bumblebee was not nomally prone to feeling fear in his heart. He had never before felt it when fighting the Decepticons. He wasn't scared of Megatron's cannon ready to shoot him in the back, He was scared of what his Best friend was going to do. Barricade and Bumblebee had always been an unlikely friendship that no one had ever thought kindly about but neither had cared or let in get in the way of kwhich side of the war they were on. But neither had been prepared for this scenario to ever arise.

Barricade stood with his claws outstreched, teasing with Bumblebee, trying to hold on and waste as much time as he could until something happened to stop him from ending the Autobot infront of him's life. The Black police car usually had endless joy with destroying meaningless Autobots and never before had he ever had second doubts about taking anything out. Maybe it was the soft spot that Bumblebee creating in his heart when they were sparklings o maybe it was from the endless laughter and joy that came from when they were Younglings, He didn't know but he wasn't about the kill the most innocent looking Autobot that anyone could come across.

Sub-conciously Barricade occassionally cut a harmless wire,tha wouldn't affect Bumblebee, to stop Megatron from just pulling the trigger and ending the scout's life. Lighting his optics up, a plan formed inside of Barricade's stressed out computer systems. Releasing a few clicks and chreps, Barricade signalled for Frenzy to appear.

Within seconds, the smallest Decepticon appear making erratic jestures. Knowing exactly what he had to do, Frezy launched out and went manuvering his way further into the distance before transforming into a projector and projecting an image of Optimus Prime in an attempt to get the attention of Starscream who was bound to be patrolling the skies around the area.

Knowing the call was about to be coming in and taking away Megatron's attention, Barricade signalled to Bumblebee to get ready to leave.

As predicted Starsceam's vocal cord bellowed into the ears of all surrounding Decepticons "**PRIME, I'VE FOUND PRIME"**

Faster than lightning Megaton took off in the direction of Starscreams cries. Bumblebee transformed into his usual Camaro and took off. Less than a breem later Barricade followed to make it look convincing, leaving Frenzy only to meet up again later. As the police car followed his friend, he switched radio lengths so only Bumblebee could hear him.

"BeeBee, you've got to get out of here as fast as you can. They wont try and follow you yet but as soon as I go back, you'll be hunted down yet again" The interceptor's voice boomed.

"Thanks 'Cade, but why didn't you just rip out all my wires? Your a loyal Decepticon you should have caried on with your loyalty. I know how much it means to you." The scout's timid voice called back.

"You remember that time back when we were younglings growing up and you were constantly falling over?" Barricade pause as he got a hum from Bumblebee signalling that he reembered "That one time you tripped and landed harder than you had done before. You cried so much that I promised that I would protect you in anyway and promised to stop you from getting hurt whenever I was around. You didn't fall over after that and still after all these Vorns I do not intend to go back on my word. I'm just sorry I couldn't get you out of there any sooner, It's time for me to turn back my friend."

"Will I see you again?" Bumblebee whispered.

"Indeed you will, Just keep driving for me. Goodbye BeeBee."

And with that the Police Car spun around before accelerating back in the other direction presumable to pick up his faithful companion before reporting the consiquences to his leader who as always would overlook it as a one off and assign him with yet another mission.

Bumblebee kept driving further and further into the distance until he was in the region of the Autobots latest hideout. Upon driving into the familliar scenary a little chuckle escaped the yellow bots processors. Transforming into his prefered form Bumblebee smiled with joy and continued to laugh, how much he had overlooked how much he loved and felt protected in the basic storae building. Spinning around joyacely he beamed with happiness his exstatic bubblyness was returning and he was happy. Nothing was about to change his sudden happiness.

It wasn't long before the rest of the Autobots made their way out to investigate what all the laughter was about. Upon seeing Bumblebee spinning endlessly, Jazz grabbed hold of his hand spun around endlessly with him, also turning to smiles and laughter. Ironhide lent against a wall mumbling about how he wanted some peace. Ratchet stood trying to figure out why some of Bumblebees wires were cut and why he was missing some paint chips. Optimus couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the teams antics before asking the question that they were all wondering.

"Whats made you so happy?"

"Well put it this way in the past Joor, i've had a cannon in my back, claws cutting my wires, been close to being destroyed, lost a friend his reputation and if it wasn't for Starscreams stupidity i wouldn't be enjoying your company. So I deserve to be aloud to smile Sir" Bumblebee chuckled.

Along with Jazz he grabbed hold of the others and spun them around in a circle laughter errupting everywhere.

If only you were here as well Cade. You would enjoy this, I rembered as well.


End file.
